Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/XIII
ZEWNATRZ. BUDA / TEREN 26 – NOC. Avatar Norma z karabinem przerzuconym przez ramię, stoi na dachu budy z modułem łączącym. Kciukami uniesionymi w górę daje sygnał. Kabel dźwigowy napręża się i ..... buda podnosi się z ziemi. Samson Trudy chłoszcze trawę na górskiej łące, natężając się aby udźwignąć moduł na długiej linowej podwieszce. Buda kołysze się, gdy Trudy pochyla śmigłowiec nad zalesionymi stokami i kieruje się głębiej w Góry Hallelujah. ---- WEWNATRZ. KABINA SAMSONA – NOC. Za oknami chmury i klify przesuwają się, rozświetlone przez Polyphemusa. Jake wyszarpuje rzeczy z apteczki helikoptera, podczas gdy Grace leży zwinięta na dwóch tylnych siedzeniach, otulając swój zakrwawiony brzuch. Jest blada i wstrząśnięta. Trudy pilotuje, kierując się tylko wzrokiem, w świetle Polyphemusa. Instrumenty pokładowe pokazują bełkot. TRUDY Cóż, przynajmniej nie będą w stanie nas tu namierzyć. Nie tak głęboko w worteksie.” – wir wietrzny JAKE Najsilniejszy worteks jest w Studni Dusz, prawda? TRUDY Tak. JAKE Dobrze, ponieważ tam właśnie lecimy. TRUDY Tak jest! Jake daje Grace ampułkę morfiny dla uśmierzenia bólu. JAKE Znajdę jakąś pomoc dla ciebie, Grace. GRACE Zapomnij, to nie ma sensu. Jake chwyta ją za ramiona. JAKE Nie! Omaticaya mogą ci pomóc. Wiem to. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ - Z LOTU PTAKA – ŚWIT. Światło świtu maluje masywne łuki magnetycznej skały ponad Studnią Dusz. Samson przelatuje, maleńki jak owad. GŁOS JAKE'A Studnia Dusz. Serce lasu. Wiedziałem, że Ludzie tam pójdą. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ – ŚWIT. Studnia Dusz jest głęboka kalderą - to wielkie zagłębienie w szczytowej części wulkanu, w którym znajduje się nowy stożek z kraterem, szeroką na 100 metrów. Jest okolona wielkimi wierzbami, których korzenie zdają się spływać w dół prostopadłych skalnych ścian jak wosk po świecy. Na dole, w naturalnym amfiteatrze Omaticaya - uchodźcy są zgromadzeni wokół centralnego skalnego pokładu, który tworzy rodzaj podium i ołtarza. Snopy porannego światła sięgnęły do dna groty – oświetlając pojedynczą wierzbę – Drzewo Matkę. Sędziwa i sękata, rośnie pośrodku skały. Jej korzenie rozchodzą się w dół, wypełniając dno groty – gdzie łączą się z korzeniami wierzb otaczających studnię, tworząc plecioną matę, przypominającą powierzchnię mózgu. Mo'at stoi na podium, prowadząc ich w śpiewie. MO'AT (napisy) Mądrzy przodkowie, którzy żyjecie z Eywą, prowadźcie nas. Dajcie nam znak. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. POLANA LEŚNA – ŚWIT. Buda opada z nieba jak podarek od bogów. Zderza się z ziemią. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. BUDA – DZIEŃ. Grace leży w śpiączce, w otwartym linku. Trudy rzuca Jake'owi spojrzenie, mówiące - „nie ma zbyt wiele czasu”. Jake wyczuwa zimne czoło Grace, następnie przechodzi do swojego linku. Podczas, gdy Trudy pomaga mu wejść, Norm szybko przygotowuje system. NORM Tsu'tey jest teraz Olo'eyctan. Nie pozwoli ci dostać się w pobliże tego miejsca. JAKE Muszę spróbować, Norm. Jake spuszcza pokrywę i .... ZEWNĄTRZ. RUINY DRZEWA DOMOWEGO – DZIEŃ. Zbliżenie na avatar Jake'a. Jego oczy otwarte. Siada. Las jest cichy, spowity dymem, przez który nie może przeniknąć słońce. Zwierzęta uciekły. Popiół fruwa z wiatrem. GŁOS JAKE'A Wyrzutek. Zdrajca. Obcy. Aby kiedykolwiek stanąć z nimi ponownie twarzą w twarz, będę musiał zmienić zasady. KAMERA NA Jake'a - dochodzi do szczytu wzniesienia. Las poniżej jest całkowicie zdewastowany. Drzewa spalone i upadłe. Małe ogniska wciąż migoczą w piekielnym krajobrazie. Jake wpatruje się. To jest jego wizja, która się urzeczywistniła. Potyka się na ciemnych bezdrożach. Iskry i popiół wirują wokół niego. Skrzek. Jake spogląda w górę. Jego zmora – związana z nim na życie, trzepocząc ląduje przed nim. Jake podchodzi do niego i głaszcze go po głowie. Zmora trąca go w pierś niczym koń. GŁOS JAKE'A Czasem całe twoje życie sprowadza się do jednego szaleńczego posunięcia. JAKE Chodź, mały. Pora lecieć. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. GÓRY – DZIEŃ. Leonopteryks Wielki szybuje bez wysiłku wzdłuż grzbietu, gdzie Jake i Neytiri natknęli się na niego po raz pierwszy. Przeszukuje poniższy teren za zdobyczą. Jego wspaniała głowa z ciemno-błękitnym grzebieniem ustawia się raz w lewo, raz w prawo. GŁOS JAKE'A Tak jak to pojmuję, Toruk jest tym najbardziej złym kocurem na niebie. Nic go nie atakuje. To po co miałby kiedykolwiek spoglądać w górę? WIDOK Z GÓRY – mały cień banshee Jake'a pada na grzbiet potężnego Toruka. GŁOS JAKE'A Ale to była tylko teoria. Jake nurkuje i podążamy za nim w kierunku wielkiej bestii i naszego własnego cienia -- ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ – PÓŹNE POPOŁUDNIE. Ludzie Omaticaya wznoszą głosy w pieśni przepojonej tragiczną stratą i tęsknotą za wybawieniem. ZBLIŻENIE KAMERY - na śpiewającą Neytiri. Cień przesuwa się przez jej twarz. Spogląda w górę i jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy .... straszny krzyk rozbrzmiewa, zwracając wszystkie oczy w kierunku nieba. Wielki cień przykrywa tłum, gdy Toruk wychodzi spoza słońca, uderzając wielkimi skrzydłami, aby spowolnić swoje lądowanie. Jego szkarłatno – czarne skrzydła, podświetlone przez słońce, zdają się promienieć od środka. Ludzie krzyczą ze strachu i rozpraszają się, gdy straszna bestia osiada wśród nich. I wtedy właśnie zauważają Jake'a, uniesionego wysoko, jadącego na jej ramionach, podłączonego do jej antenki. Zwierz składa swoje skrzydła i stoi spokojnie pomiędzy sparaliżowanymi Na'vi. Toruk zniża swoje ciało. Oni wpatrują się w zachwycie, gdy Jake zsiada i głaszcze bok wspaniałego zwierza. Neytiri, Tsu'tey i Mo'at zszokowani, patrzą w zdumieniu, gdy legendarny Jeździec Ostatniego Cienia idzie w ich kierunku. NEYTIRI (dysząc słowa) Toruk Makto. Neytiri wznosi ramiona. NEYTIRI (krzycząc) Toruk Makto! Na twarzach Omaticaya – nowa nadzieja świta w ich oczach. Szepty płyną pomiędzy nimi, powtórzone słowa .... TŁUM Toruk Macto .... Toruk Macto .... Jake idzie przez tłum, prosto do Neytiri, do podnóża podwyższenia. Patrzy w jej ogromne oczy i uczucie pomiędzy nimi jest mocne i czyste. NEYTIRI Widzę cię. JAKE (ochrypłym szeptem) Widzę Cię. Oczy Neytiri napełniają się łzami. NEYTIRI Bałam się, Jake - o moich ludzi. Już więcej się nie boję. Jake bierze rękę Neytiri i wspinają się po stopniach podwyższenia. Mo'at cofa się w zachwycie, gdy Jake się zbliża. On zwraca się do Tsu'teya. Który patrzy na niego ze strachem i niezrozumieniem. Jake występuje przed urzeczonym tłumem, mówiąc .... JAKE (napisy) Tsu'tey z Rongloa, synu Ateyo, staję przed tobą, gotowy służyć Ludziom (tylko do Tsu'teya) Jesteś Olo'eyctan i jesteś najlepszym wojownikiem. Nie dokonam tego bez ciebie. Tsu'tey walczy z emocjami, w końcu ... TSU'TEY Polecę z Tobą. JAKE Ireiyo. dziękuję Jake zwraca się do Matriarchini. JAKE Grace umiera. Błagam o pomoc Wielkiej Matki. MO'AT Przynieś ją, Jakesully. JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ – avatar Jake niesie w swoich ramionach ludzkie ciało Grace, lekkie jak dziecko. Idzie przez tłum do podestu, za nim podąża Norm, niosący avatar Grace. JAKE Zobacz gdzie jesteśmy, Grace. Jej oczy otwierają się z trzepotem. Spogląda w górę na Drzewo Matkę ze zdziwieniem. GRACE (z bladym uśmiechem) Muszę pobrać trochę próbek. Mo'at poleca im ułożyć oba ciała pomiędzy korzeniami na skalnym ołtarzu. Mo'at dotyka ramienia Jake'a i on odsuwa się. MO'AT (spokojnie) Wielka Matka może uratować wszystko czym ona jest .... Ręka Mo'at wskazuje na avatar Grace ..... MO'AT w tym ciele. ZBLIŻENIE na Jake'a, zdającego sobie sprawę z ogromu tego, co ona mówi. JAKE Czy to możliwe? MO'AT Możliwe, tak. Ona musi przejść przez Oko Eywa ... i powrócić. Ale Jakesully ... ona jest bardzo słaba. Jake klęka obok Grace chwytając jej małą ludzką dłoń swoją avatarową ręką. JAKE Trzymaj się, oni cię zreperują. Grace jest ledwie świadoma. Ściska jego rękę. GRACE Ja się zawsze powstrzymywałam, ale ty oddałeś im swoje serce. Jestem dumna z ciebie, Jake. Jake czuje, że jego gardło jest ściśnięte z emocji. Oczy Grace płoną z intensywnością, chociaż jej głos jest słaby. GRACE Pomóż im. Zrób wszystko co trzeba. Słyszysz mnie? JAKE Zrobię. CHWILĘ PÓŹNIEJ – Mo'at stoi w transie pomiędzy wąsami – korzonkami Drzewa Matki. Neytiri i inni akolici tańczą hipnotycznie. Wszyscy Omaticaya kołyszą się i śpiewają do rytmu bębnów. WIELKIE ZBLIŻENIE – cienkie, podobne do włosów nici wysuwają się z korzeni i delikatnie rozchodzą po skórze Grace – człowieka. Jake, wciąż trzymający ją za rękę, obserwuje jej ciało, zespolone tysiącem połączeń z podłożem z korzeni. Avatar Grace jest delikatnie połączony przez te same szukające się korzonki – rzęski – one splatają się z warkoczem i rozchodzą po ciele. Grota jest ciemna, za wyjątkiem widmowego blasku wierzb. Śpiew trwa nieprzerwanie, hipnotycznie. Mo'at na kolanach, u stóp Drzewa Matki wije ramionami w transie. Jej oczy są wywrócone do góry, widać tylko białka. Grace z trudem łapie powietrze, jej oczy otwierają się. Jej wyraz twarzy jest zdumiony, jakby widziała coś tak pięknego, czego nie zdoła się nigdy wytłumaczyć. KAMERA NA JEJ RĘKĘ – trzymającą się Jake'a kurczowo, jakby chciała się zakotwiczyć w tym świecie na kilka więcej sekund. GRACE Jestem z nią, Jake .....” (zdumiony szept) „ .... ona istnieje. Grace wzdryga się, jakby ból przeszył jej ciało. Krew przesącza się przez jedwabiste białe korzonki-rzęski rozwijające się na jej brzuchu. Zatapiając biel w szokujący szkarłat. Grace wydycha ostatni drżący oddech i nieruchomieje. JAKE Grace! Widzi korzonki odpadające od jej ludzkiego ciała. Zwraca się z nadzieją w stronę jej avataru, ale z niego również odpadają korzonki. Avatar śpi – bierny i pusty. Mo'at przestaje śpiewać. Przechodzi do Jake'a i klęka przy nim, dotykając jego ramienia. MO'AT Jej rany są zbyt wielkie, nie wystarczyło czasu. Ona jest teraz z Eywą. Neytiri zdejmuje maskę Grace i delikatnie zamyka jej oczy. Jake wstaje powoli, ledwie zbierając się w sobie. Neytiri podchodzi do niego i on widzi rozpacz i nadzieję, kolidujące ze sobą na jej twarzy .... i unosi głowę. Odwraca się twarzą do Tsu'teya i tłumu. JAKE Za twoim pozwoleniem, przemówię teraz. Uczynisz mi zaszczyt tłumacząc. Tsu'tey gestem wyraża zgodę i obaj razem stają przodem do klanu. Jake przemawia, z bólem z powodu śmierci Grace, z pasją i wściekłością w głosie. Tsu'tey, tuż za nim, tłumaczy. JAKE Ludzie Nieba wysłali wiadomość, że mogą wziąć cokolwiek chcą i nikt nie może ich zatrzymać. Ale my też wyślemy im wiadomość. Rozjedźcie się tak szybko, jak wiatr was poniesie. Powiedzcie innym klanom, aby przybyli. Powiedzcie, że Toruk Macto ich wzywa. Lećcie teraz ze mną, bracia i siostry! Lećcie! I pokażemy Ludziom Nieba, że to jest nasza ziemia! Tsu'tey kończy z mrożącym krew w żyłach wojennym okrzykiem i cały klan odpowiada. Ich krzyki odbijają się wśród lasu. Jake bierze rękę Neytiri i biegną do leonopteryxa. Wskakuje na jego grzbiet i pociąga ją za sobą. Myśliwi biegną do swoich banshee, wspinając się na nie szybko. Leonopteryx Jake'a wznosi się szybko na swoich potężnych skrzydłach – w nocne niebo. Z grzmotem skrzydeł startują zaraz po nim. KAMERA Z DŁUGIEGO OBIEKTYWU – Polyphemus. Na tle jego tarczy – banshee wznoszą się jak rój nietoperzy. Grupy jeźdźców obierają różne kierunki. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. ZEBRANIE KLANU – NOC. Jake i Neytiri stoją przed zgromadzonymi członkami innego klanu. Jake przemawia, gdy ona tłumaczy. Nie słyszymy słów. KAMERA PRZESUWA SIĘ przez twarze klanu, morze oczu w migoczącym świetle ognia. GŁOS JAKE'A Jechaliśmy na czterech wiatrach. Do konnych klanów na równinie, do ludzi banshee w górach. Gdy Toruk Macto wezwał ich, przyszli. KAMERA W ZWOLNIONYM TEMPIE – gdy jeźdźcy wskakują na swoje uzbrojone konie – direhorse'y. Jeźdźcy banshee unoszą swoje dzidy i łuki, spinając swoje wierzchowce do skoku w kierunku nieba. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ – ŚWIT. Ze świstem i trzaskiem potężnych skrzydeł – Jake powraca. Jake i Neytiri zsiadają z legendarnego wierzchowca. Wokół nich lądują setki banshee. Zgromadzenie orłów. KAMERA Z GÓRY – widzimy setki Na'vi spływających do Studni Dusz i wiele setek więcej obozujących w lesie powyżej. Konni jeźdźcy przybywają wzdłuż licznych szlaków. Jeźdźcy banshee zataczają koła i nurkują, zaciemniając niebo nad grotą. Jake stojący obok Leonopteryxa obserwuje swoją gromadzącą się armię. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. STOŁÓWKA – DZIEŃ. Tylko miejsca stojące, gdy cały podstawowy personel tłoczy się w stołówce. Przenośny projektor trójwymiarowy jest ustawiony, światła są zgaszone. Quaritch stoi przed wyświetlaczem obrazu – klasyczna przed-akcyjna odprawa. QUARITCH Ludzie, walczycie o przetrwanie. Tam jest miejscowa horda, koncentrująca się do ataku. Pierwszy slajd. Wyświetlacz pokazuje obraz z lotu ptaka Studni Dusz. Wygląda to jak Woodstock w dżungli. QUARITCH Te orbitalne zdjęcia pokazują liczbę wrogów, która doszła od paru setek do ponad dwóch tysięcy w jeden dzień i wciąż więcej nadciąga. W przyszłym tygodniu może być dwadzieścia tysięcy. Wtedy przekroczą naszą granicę. Nie możemy czekać. Nasze własne bezpieczeństwo leży w uprzedzającym ataku. Zwalczymy terror terrorem. KAMERA przesuwa się po zawziętych twarzach górników i żołnierzy. W ich oczach - strach przechodzący w nienawiść. QUARITCH Następny slajd. Ta górska forteca jest przypuszczalnie chroniona przez ich bóstwo. Kiedy to zniszczymy, wysadzimy krater w ich rasowej pamięci, tak głęboki, że nie podejdą na tysiąc kilometrów do tego miejsca. ---- WEWNATRZ. ARMOR BAY - DZIEŃ. Żołnierze wydają broń automatyczną i magazynki pracownikom kopalni, stojącym w długiej kolejce. Górnicy załadowują broń jak gorąco-krwiści wieśniacy, którymi są, kibicujący Narodowemu Stowarzyszeniu Broni. Spece od wybuchów ustawiają podstawowe obciążenie radio-detonatorów na dwutonowe stosy mieszanki wybuchowej. Stosy są przymocowane ze sobą taśmą – na paletach. KAMERA podąża za Selfridge'em, rozglądającym się wokół w rosnącym osłupieniu na widok pełnej mobilizacji. Zbliża się do Quaritcha, który wyszczekuje rozkazy w środku ożywionej aktywności wokół robotów – ampsuitów. SELFRIDGE To coś wymknęło się spod kontroli. Quaritch ignoruje go, odwracając się i koncentrując na załadunku artylerii. SELFRIDGE Słuchaj mnie! Nie upoważniam cię do zmieniania pracowników kopalni w pieprzonych rezerwistów. QUARITCH Ogłosiłem Czerwony Stan Zagrożenia. To stawia pod moją komendę wszystkie aktywa na świecie. SELFRIDGE Myślisz, że nabierzesz mnie na ten gówniany zamach stanu. Mogę cię udupić jednym telefonem. Quaritch chwyta go i przygważdża do boku jednego z robotów. QUARITCH Jesteś daleko od Ziemi. Selfridge jest sparaliżowany. Fizyczna przemoc ... przeciw niemu? Quaritch uwalnia go i odchodzi. QUARITCH (do swoich ludzi) Zabierzcie go stąd. Kilku żołnierzy podchodzi do Selfridge'a. SELFRIDGE Dotknijcie mnie tylko, a wylatujecie. Przeciska się przez nich, a oni eskortują go w kierunku drzwi. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. BUDA – DZIEŃ. Jake, Norm i Trudy są zebrani wokół monitora, rozmawiają z Maxem. MAX Nie wiem, jak bezpieczny jest ten kanał. JAKE Mów szybko. MAX Tu panuje szaleństwo, Jake. Jest pełna mobilizacja. Wyposażają transportowce jak samoloty bombowe. Skonstruowali wielkie palety z materiałami wybuchowymi. To w imię jakiejś kampanii szoku i przerażenia. TRUDY Pieprzone daisy cutters'y.” bomby stosowanej w Wietnamie, której wybuch robił z lasu płaskie lądowisko dla helikopterów NORM O cholera! JAKE (do Maxa) Możesz pogadać z Selfridge'em? Może moglibyśmy ubić jakiś interes, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko? MAX Nie, Quaritch przejął dowództwo. On teraz rządzi i nic go nie zatrzyma. JAKE Kiedy? MAX Jutro, o szóstej. Jake przyswaja to. JAKE Dzięki. Max się rozłącza. NORM To już po nas. TRUDY Wiecie, że użyje te bombowce dokładnie w Studni Dusz. JAKE Racja. Sam podałem mu to na tacy. TRUDY Oboje to zrobiliśmy. NORM Jeśli wysadzi Studnię Dusz – to koniec. To ich główne połączenie z Eywą, z ich przodkami. To ich zniszczy. JAKE Więc, jak się domyślam, lepiej ich powstrzymajmy. Jake wygląda jakby się miał zaraz przewrócić. Jest wymizerowany, oczy głęboko podkrążone, drżące ręce. TRUDY Łóżko by ci się przydało. Jake chwyta paczkę mrożonych – suszonych kryształków, wrzuca je prosto do buzi i zaczyna żuć. JAKE Będę musiał poprzestać na kawie. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. OBOZOWISKO WOJENNE – ZMIERZCH. KAMERA podąża przez obozowisko wojowników, powyżej Studni Dusz. Setki myśliwych z wielu klanów przygotowują broń. Myśliwi malują skrzydła swoich banshee jak wojenne konie. Konie – direhorse'y są malowane i ozdabiane totemowymi wstęgami. Na'vi malują i przekłuwają się nawzajem. Tańczą. Kąpią się w dymie oczyszczających ziół – rytualne oczyszczenie. Wielkie bębny są uderzane. Ciemna pierwotna energia. Nastrajają się do bitwy. GŁOS JAKE'A Byłem żołnierzem, który marzył, że może przynieść pokój. Ale była tylko jedna rzecz, w której byłem naprawdę dobry. Ooh – rah.” – rah – okrzyk amerykańskich marines, wyrażający entuzjazm lub pozdrowienie JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ – Jake, Neytiri, grupa jeźdźców banshee kucają wokół zwierzęcej skóry, na której Jake narysował sylwetkę helikoptera Skorpiona – jak myśliwski totem. JAKE (Na'vi – napisy) Uderzcie tutaj i tutaj. Jake chlasta czerwoną farbą w środki kółek symbolizujących rotory. Na'vi wchłaniają lekcję, niecierpliwie jak dzieci. Jake widzi zbliżającą się Trudy i przerywa. Neytiri zostaje z myśliwymi, rozmawiając o tym, czego się właśnie nauczyli. TRUDY (cicho) Wiesz, że nasze szanse są marne. JAKE Tak. TRUDY Wybierając się z łukami i strzałami przeciw uzbrojonym helikopterom. JAKE Zmierzasz do czegoś? TRUDY (przytakując) Jasne. Przybija jego pięść i odchodzi w kierunku swojego Samsona. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ – NOC. W obozowisku – ognie z kuchni polowych migoczą wokół Studni Dusz niczym gwiezdna konstelacja ... gdy Jake wślizguje się w ciemny, pusty amfiteatr. Rusza do Drzewa Matki, sękatej, prastarej, majestatycznej. Korzenie rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach, jak z centrum świata. Jake kroczy do przodu. Wierzbowate wąsy czepne kołyszą się w jego kierunku, poruszając się w powiewie, którego tam nie ma. JAKE Nigdy tego w życiu nie robiłem. Kuca u podnóża drzewa. JAKE I prawdopodobnie mówię teraz po prostu do drzewa. Ale – jeśli tam jesteś, muszę cię ostrzec. Spogląda w górę na drzewo. Zwisające wąsy falują delikatnie. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie istniejącą obecność. JAKE Jeśli Grace jest tam z Tobą – wejrzyj w jej wspomnienia – może pokazać ci świat, z którego pochodzimy. Nie ma tam zieleni. Oni zabili swoją Matkę. I zrobią to samo tutaj. KAMERA Z GÓRY DRZEWA – na dół . Leśne duszki – nasionka drzewa - unoszą się w ciszy, poruszając się wokół bez celu. JAKE Przybędzie więcej Ludzi Nieba. Przybędą jak deszcz, który się nigdy nie skończy ..... Neytiri podchodzi cicho z tyłu, słuchając. JAKE aż pokryją świat. Chyba, że ich powstrzymamy ...... Słuchaj, z jakiegoś powodu mnie wybrałaś. I stanę do walki, wiesz, że tak. Ale przydałaby mi się odrobina pomocy. Jake wyczuwa Neytiri i odwraca się. NEYTIRI Nasza Wielka Matka nie opowiada się po żadnej stronie. Ona tylko strzeże równowagi życia. Podchodzi do niego splatając swoje długie palce z jego palcami. JAKE Warto było spróbować. Nachylają się ku sobie, dotykają czołami, ciała przyciśnięte blisko. Obejmując się wzajemnie ... w tym ostatnim momencie pokoju.